This proposal seeks to establish the Carolina Cancer Nanotechnology Training Program (C- CNTP). The goal of the program is to make a major contribution to the growth of the cancer nanotechnology workforce by providing training and research experiences to a highly select cohort of postdoctoral fellows. We have assembled a team of 22 outstanding Program faculty from 11 departments and 3 schools at the University of North Carolina Chapel Hill with specific expertise in physical and material sciences, biomedical engineering, drug delivery, computational modeling as well as basic biomedical research and clinical science, all of whom have demonstrated strong interests, capabilities and collaborations at the interface between nanoscience and cancer. The objectives of the C-CNTP are to: 1) recruit an elite group of talented postdoctoral fellows from diverse backgrounds with PhD or MD and provide them with outstanding postdoctoral experience including focused didactic training and co-mentored research experience with faculty mentors from complementary fields; 2) provide each trainee with Intensive Integrated Learning Accelerating Module training in conjunction with flipped classrooms followed by workshops and didactic courses to remediate differences in their backgrounds and to deepen the knowledge and understanding in the key areas of cancer nanotechnology; and 3) facilitate transition of trainees to independence by providing them with opportunities to a) conduct original cancer nanotechnology research projects; b) apply for the individual cancer nanotechnology Pilot Grants within C-CNTP, and c) acquire written and oral communications skills needed to publish manuscripts, report results, and write successful individual extramural support applications focused on problems of cancer nanotechnology. With the support of the NIH Ruth L. Kirschstein National Research Service Award our institution will establish a world-class postdoctoral training program that will capitalie on the existing strengths in cancer nanotechnology research, consolidate diverse research and education resources across several academic units, and become a significant contributor to addressing the Nation's research needs in cancer nanotechnology.